Mating triggers comprehensive physiological and behavioral changes in female insects to maximize reproductive success. Notably, sex peptide, a seminal fluid protein transferred during copulation, activates oviposition, enhances locomotor activity, decreases sexual receptivity, shortens daytime sleep, and alters immunity and food choice in Drosophila melanogaster (Aigaki et al. Neuron. 1991, 7:557-563; Isaac et al. Proc. Biol. Sci. 2010, 277:65-70; Peng et al. Current Biology. 2005, 15:1690-1694; Ribeiro and Dickson. Current Biology. 2010, 20:1000-1005). While broadly present in the reproductive, endocrine and nervous systems, the sex peptide receptor expressed in the fruitless, pickpocket, and doublesex neurons in particular plays a central role in reducing sexual receptivity and increasing oviposition processes that directly and substantially contribute to fecundity (Yapici et al. Nature. 2008, 451:33-37; Yang et al. Neuron. 2009, 61:519-526; Hasemeyer et al. Neuron. 2009, 61:511-518; Rezaval et al. Current Biology. 2012, 22:1155-1165). Information regarding the downstream effectors and signaling pathways, however, is largely unknown. Enhanced understanding of the molecules and target sites mediating individual post-mating processes is needed to narrow the knowledge gap and gain insights into an effective strategy to control female fecundity.
Oviposition is induced upon mating in most insects. Ovulation is a primary step in oviposition, representing an important target to control insect pests and vectors, but limited information is available on the underlying mechanism.
There is a need for additional compositions and methods for the control of pest and insect populations.